Rin X Shiemi
by Thunderwolf7226
Summary: This is a tribute to my favorite Blue Exorcist. I hope you guys like it.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone this is my first Blue Exorcist story so I hope you guys like it.

* * *

As the clock was ticking by in the class room Rin was nodding off to the lesson that his brother was teaching them about the different weakness of high level demons. When the bell rang for the day to end Shiemi flicked Rins' forehead playfully "wake up Rin, you told me you would help me organize the shop." After a few more flicks Rin muttered enough only for Shiemi to hear "Shiemi don't feed our kids Brussel sprouts. They don't like it."

When she heard what Rin was dreaming about she blushed and tripped over her chair, which woke Rin up. "Wha, eh holy water!" He said in the classroom.

The class laughed at Rin as Shiemi got up and ran out if the classroom. "What's up with Shiemi?" asked Shima, one of the Kyoto group.

As the laughter died down Rin walked out of the class to see what was up with his friend. _"What the heck Shiemi? Why did you run out of the class?"_ He thought as he saw her exit out of the ladies room.

"Hey you ready to go? We got to get to the shop" said Rin as he took out the key that linked any door to the academy and opened the door for her. _"His so nice, does he really like me back or was that all a dream?"_ She wondered about this as they entered the shop.

When Rin closed the door he didn't notice her blushing at the thought from earlier after class. "So Shiemi what do you need help with again?" Said Rin looking around the shop, looking at the different types of plants outside on her beloved garden.

Shiemi didn't hear him until she felt him shake her "hey are you okay Shiemi?" Rin asked her "huh yea, yea I'm fine Rin. There's nothing wrong." She said giving Rin one of her heartwarming smiles, which made him blush.

When Shiemi noticed Rin's blush she muttered something inaudible "what was that Sheimi?" He asked her "I, I said you look cute when you blush" she said a litter louder, as her cheeks turned a pale of rosy red. As the two teens calmed down Shiemi asked him to sweep the floor as she rearranged the supply closet.

As Rin was sweeping the floor he saw Shiemi carry a stack of boxes, which she was having trouble with so Rin got in front of her and held the stack of boxes. "Geez Shiemi at least carry some that you know you can handle" he said as he brought the boxes over to the table but dropped them on his foot as his hands touched hers. _"His hands are so big and rough"_ thought Shiemi as Rin as cussing about his foot being crushed by the boxes.

-Minutes Later-

After Rin had quit cussing she asked him about the dream "hey Rin can I ask you something?" He nodded as she gathered her strength to tell him but was still blushing "um… I heard you say something about me a-and, children" she whispered the last word so Rin had to ask "what did you say?" so she said it louder, which made her blush more. "So… is that why you left the classroom? Because you heard… my dream?" he told her until he realized that she had heard part of his dream, which made him blush madly, as he was known for sleep talking in the room that he shared with his brother and his demon cat, Kuro.

She nodded her head yes as Rin was thinking _"oh shit she knows that I like her!"_ As he was screaming in his mind Shiemi was thinking _"does he like me? He must if he's been dreaming about me and kids."_ They were both blushing and as Rin caught Shiemi's eyes he was mystified by her emerald eyes that he pulled her into a hug and told her "I love you Shiemi. I love everything about you. Whether it be your smile, your friendly personality, or those beautiful emerald eyes. I love them all about you" he said as he gave her a firm kiss on her soft, warm lips.

Shiemi was astonished by what she heard from Rin, even more by the kiss that he was giving her. _"his kissing me! I'm kissing Rin Okumra! I could die I'm so happy!"_ She thought as he was breaking the kiss. _"It was in the heat of the moment dude. That's why I kissed her after telling her how I felt about her. There's no way she-"_ he was interrupted by the kiss Shiemi was giving him.

After she broke the kiss Rin was speechless as to what just happened. "Shiemi, what was that just now?" He asked with a smirk and blush on his face.

She giggled as she told him "I felt like it was my turn to kiss you Rin, I… I really like you and I feel the same way about you" she then blushed thinking _"I said it! I told Rin how I feel about him. Yay!"_ While Rin was thinking _"believable, she actually returned my feelings! Hell yea, Rin so no longer single Bye ladies because Rin has left the singles ship and onto the couples cruise ship!"_

"What do we have going on over here?" Asked Sheimis' mother, coming inside the shop. The new couple was shocked by the woman's appearance, so shocked in fact that they were both blushing, worrying about how much the demon hating mother heard.

She sighed as she put down her bags of groceries and came very close to Rin. "Listen here devil boy, if you do anything to harm my daughter, and I mean _anything_ , I will drown you in a bathtub full of high-grade holy water. Do you understand me?" She said glaring at the young man, making him sweat bullets.

"Mother stop it! You don't know Rin like I do, he would never do anything to harm me!" Said Shiemi, yelling at her mother while hugging Rin tightly. _"Dame I knew she was over-protecting but this is a new level. But I must admit, I would do something like this if I ever have a daughter one day."_ Thought Rin as they girls were arguing with each other.

"Okay if he's that important to you then I'll let you go out with him!" Said the mother as she went into the kitchen. After she left the room Shiemi giggled at her success "we should really be getting back to work, I'll get the boxes while you sweep" said Rin as he kissed his girlfriend on the cheek. As Rin was getting the boxes Shiemi was blushing while touching her cheek when she swept the floorboard.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I decided to make this chapter because there are lines that I forgot to add. I hope you guys like it.

* * *

After the shop was swept and the boxes were put up, the couple were sleeping on the couch, with Shiemi resting her head on Rins' chest. "You're so warm Rin" said Shiemi, yawning into his shirt. "It's because I have you in my life Shiemi" he said smiling and kissing the girls forehead.

-Morning-

When she woke up the next day she noticed that there was a note laying on the table beside the couch. The note read.

 _'_ _Dear Shiemi, I'm sorry about not being there when you woke up. I had to leave because I didn't want you mom to catch us sleeping together on the couch. I will pick you up outside your house to take you to school. Love Rin._

 _PS. Even though we fought demons in the past, your mom is far scarier than any demon I've faced. She scared me.'_

She giggled as read the last part of the note. _"She scares me too sometimes Rin"_ she thought as she put the note in her cleavage to hide it from her mother. "Mom I'll be going now" she said as she closed the door.

As soon as she went out the door, she saw Rin standing there, with a smile on his face. "Hey, sorry I'm early" said Rin as Shiemi tackle hugged him to the ground. "Sorry Rin, it's just that I'm happy to see you and… thanks for the letter." She said putting her face in his shirt.

"Your welcome Shiemi" he said as he patted her head as she let go of his shirt to hold his hand. "Shall we go to school my blue flamed boyfriend?" She giggled as she kissed his cheek.

"Yes we shall my beautiful gardener" Rin said to her as he picked up his girlfriend bridal style and then jumped off the bridge as they landed by a door that would open to their school.

* * *

If you have read this or any of my other stories then please give me a review on them. It makes me happy to know what you guys think about my stories. If I get a review on "I Kiss You" then I will continue with the second chapter, ect with the other stories. So reviews would be very much appreciated.


End file.
